The Lion King: Adventures Of The Six
by Bombajio
Summary: A story mainly based on the life of Siagi, Simba's younger brother. We also see what happens in Scar's time, when Simba is away. Chumvi, Kula, Tojo featured. [Story on pause. Will update as soon as I get more free time and ideas.]
1. Default Chapter

**The Lion King**

Adventures Of The Six

Prequel

It was a beautiful day in the pridelands, much like the day when Simba, the young lion prince, was born. Mufasa stood on the pride-rock, looking up into the skies, a joyful smile upon his muzzle. He thanked the kings above for yet another lovely weather for the Presentation and returned to his cave. In the dark cave he found his lovely wife, Sarabi, cuddling with a dark-hued cub in her safe paws. Mufasa widened his smile for them both and nuzzled his mate, giving a lick to the cub inbetween her paws.

The little cub looked like a little clone of Sarabi. He had her dark fur, his ears had no dark rings on them, but it was visible that they soon would. His little tail-stump though, was the colour of Mufasa's red mane. If not exactly, then a bit darker. His eyes were a beautiful hue of crimson. For now tiny spots covered his rump.

"Come on, Dear. It's time," Mufasa said. He took off before the lioness, to greet all the animals that had gathered infront of the majestic Pride-Rock. Sarabi soon followed him, the cub firmly set between her jaws. Soon she handed him over to Rafiki, sitting back with Mufasa. Behind Sarabi watched closely a young Lion-cub, Simba.

Simba had recently hit the time of the adventures. Everything needed to be explored, touched, tasted, tried out.. He smiled as proudly as his parents. He was a big brother now! He went and sat between his parents and gave his mother a firm nuzzle on her paw. Sarabi smiled and told him to be quiet now.

Down in the crowd three lions, around Simba's age, looked up to see the new Prince. The lightest of them, Nala, was Simba's best friend, always up for an adventure with him. The dark male, with longer hair on his head, was titled Chumvi. He was a best friend to Kula, the dark female beside him.

It was starting! Rafiki stood ontop of the Pride-rock, with a proud smile on his face. Soon enough he stretched his hands and raised the newest member of the royal family to the skies. Everybody smiled, soon cheers were heard and the animals bowed. Simba, along with his parents, grinned a wide grin. Everything had turned out well. The cub was now officially a member of the pride. He was proudly named Siagi.

_Author: So. I finished the prequel. I made up a character called "Siagi" some time ago. I have drawn pictures of him on my TLKFAA account (http/fanart. ). Since I enjoy writing at times I decided to write up a story of him. It might take me a long time to finish... I hope it won't._

_Hope you'll enjoy it!_

_Siagi is my own character._

_Chumvi and Kula have appeared in TLK6NA books._

_Tojo once appeared in a TLK comic._

_Simba and Nala and all the others are from the Movie._


	2. Ch1: The First Day Out

Chapter 1: First Day Out

Siagi soon grew to be the size of Simba. All knew he was a smart cub. He had grown a tuft of curly, red hair upon his head by time aswell. He was now the age of leaving the cave. It was an early morning when his Mother Sarabi and him were sitting on the early pride rock, watching the sun rise.

"Now Siagi. You have to promise me you will be careful! Today is your first day out there. I will keep my eyes on you." Sarabi spoke lovingly. She smiled at the cub and nuzzled him. "Have fun, Dear!"

Siagi grinned and dashed off. Getting down from the pride rock, he wasn't sure where to go. Soon he was followed by Simba. Simba pounced the young cub from behind, making Siagi yelp. Loosing his balance, Siagi stumbled downhill, Simba who still had his paws around Siagi's neck, rolled along, laughing the whole way. They soon came to a quick end as they managed to roll into Nala. Nala was pushed from her place, her grooming cut short as she landed in a puddle of mud.

"Eugh!" She screamed, tongue sticking out in disgust as she instantly darted from the puddle. "Simba! What was that for!" She shook herself, looking at the cub, soon realizing there were two of them. "Oh! Hi! You're Siagi, right?" She gleefully called out, instantly forgetting her grooming.

"Yeah! I am!" Siagi said quickly, puffing up his chest. "He's cute!" Nala whispered to Simba, who now stuck his own tongue out in disgust: "Stop it!" Siag had a wondering expression on his face. "Stop what?" Simba and Nala stared at eachother, then burst out laughing. "Nevermind, Siagi.."

Early morning had turned into day, sun was beaming in the sky and three more cubs had joined up with the Trio. Two of them being Chumvi and Kula, one of them being a cub around Siagi's age. His name was Tojo and he would've looked like a clone of Simba, hadn't he had a darker fur and sky-blue eyes.

"So what we gonna do?" Chumvi asked, already bored.

"How 'bout we go to the water-hole!" Nala suggested.

Simba sighed. "And there? What're we going to do there? Stare at our reflections?" He rolled his eyes and looked to Kula, who had opened her mouth to say something.

"Well, I'd like you see and try make a better suggestion!"

Simba sighed, defeated. "Oh well. Let's go to the water-hole!" Everyone grinned and the cubs headed for the said place.

Making it to the water-hole, Siagi's eyes lit up with interest. There was a herd of zebras there and Siagi had never seen so many zebras together as one. The stripes were hurting his eyes. "Wow.. That's a lot of Zebras, Simba!" The big brother nodded, then glanced at Nala.

"So? What are we gonna do now, Genious?" He teased. Nala eyed at him and then the others, quickly glancing around. Soon noticing a few rocks on the watery surface. As it was almost drought the water had gone shallow and the rocks were visible.

"First one to cross the water-hole WITHOUT touching the water wins!" Nala called out and dashed off, leaping onto the first rock, finding it scarily slippy, yet staying on and pouncing onto the next rock. "Well? 'Ya comin'?" She asked out loud as she leapt onto the third rock, keeping her balance.

Kula was the first brave one to follow her. Luck was not with her though, and with the first leap she ended up in the water. "MAN! This is COLD!" She screamed as she quickly got out. "Brr.." She shivered as she got farer, sat down and started grooming herself.

"Hah! Amateure!" Chumvi called out as he leapt on the second rock, catching on to Nala. "I'm gonna getcha!"

"You wish!" She stuck out her tongue(Something she did a lot...) and jumped on.. Miscalculating her way though, she ended up falling into the water. And there it was much deeper than on the shore. "Heeeelp!" She called out as she tried to get a hold of the rock she had just fallen from. The rock was slippery and her tiny paws couldn't grasp it, as she gasped for air and tried to stay above the water surface. "Help me!" She pleaded, paddling on the water.

"NALA!" Simba called out as he was almost ready to run into the icy waters to save his friend.

Chumvi realized that he was nearest to her and he quickly made his way over to where she was trying to get onto the rock.

That's when reality hit Simba and he turned around and dashed off. He was going to get his father or his mother or Sarafina. Someone! Anyone! Where was Zazu when you needed quick messengers? He ran as fast as he could, praying his friend would still be above the surface when he returned.

Meanwhile Chumvi had made his way over to Nala. "Don't panic!" He called out as he stretched his paw towards her. "Try to grab on! Come on!" She was still gasping for air and dearly trying to live. She saw the paw, but heard no words as she WAS indeed in panic. She latched herself onto Chumvi's helpful paw. As he started to pull, he noticed, that she was heavier than he had believed her to be.

"Come on! Come on! Help along, Nala!" She heard that part and pushed with her rear-paws against the rock. Finally succeeding to get out. She sat on the rock, her pupils drawn into little slits, panting and wheezing, still gasping for air, her ears tucked behind her head and her paws trembling. Chumvi gave her a nuzzle. "It's ok! It's ok, Nala. Everything's fine. You're alive!"

Simba returned with Sarabi and Sarafina. Sarafina instatly ran over to the cubs. She was high enough to stay above the surface. So when she made her way over to her daugher she grabbed ahold of her and returned to safe land, placing her down and nuzzling her dearly, licking her clean from the water. "Are you ok, Dear? Nala! Oh dear. I was so afraid. I'm so glad to have you here between my paws, Nala!" Nala shivered and curled up between her mother's paws. "I'm so sorry.." she whispered.

Chumvi had returned to land also and stood beside Simba. "Good thinking, Simba."

"You too, Chumvi." Simba smiled at him. "Hadn't it been for you she could've... Well. You know." Chumvi nodded and eyed at the other three dashing over.

"Chumvi! You were so brave!" Siagi exclaimed as he and Tojo certainly looked impressed. "Mufasa should give you an award for that! You technically saved her life!"

"Not technically," Kula said, "He DID save her life."

The day went on with no major incidents. Nala did not come out of her safe cave until night wrapped the pridelands into deep darkness. She padded over to Chumvi's place and softly poked him with her paw.

"Chumvi! Wake up!" She whispered to him, soon seeing him awake from the darkness. "Humh? Who's dis?"

"It's me, Nala! Come on! Please. I can't get any sleep.." Nala begged. Chumvi got up, stretched and followed her out of the cave, into the moonlight. They sat on the edge of the pride-rock, looking over the pridelands. Everything looked very beautiful in the light of the moon.

Nala broke the silence which seemed to have lasted for hours. "Hey, I wanted to thank you for saving my life today. It was a stupid idea to play a dangerous game like that." Chumvi smiled. "It's ok. We all do stu.. dangerous stuff at times. It's what reminds you you're alive."

Nala looked happy and relieved. "I nearly got you killed aswell. I won't do that again." She edged over and gave Chumvi a lick on his cheek before returning back to the cave. Chumvi sat there for another hour, thinking and pondering over the day's events.. And over Nala. She was bethrothed to another but..


	3. CH2: Uncle Scar

Chapter 2: Uncle Scar

"Simba?"

"Yes, Siagi?"

"Well.. Who's the Uncle Scar I keep hearing about so much?"

"Hah! Uncle Scar.. Come on! I'll show him to you."

The two padded over to the darker side of the Pride rock, only to find it empty. "Eh... I think he's gone to one of his daily walks.. He keeps disappearing like that!" Simba said as he sighed. Siagi sighed along with him and turned around, only to leap backwards and utter a scream. A dark, evil-looking lion was standing in his pathway, glaring down at him. A pinkish scar covered his left eye. "That's the rascal Siagi, I've been hearing about so much?"

Simba grinned and poked Siagi. "That's uncle Scar!"

"Woah.." Siagi exclaimed. "He's... dark."

Scar snorted and dropped down. Laying on his side, Simba climbed onto his ribs. "Well, he got the genetics of the other side of the family, Dad said! .. Besides. Your dark too! So is Mother!"

"Well... Yeah. Hi Uncle Scar! Didya know that Simba's going to be the king some day?"

Scar growled out of disgust. "I know very well, little nephew. No need to remind me."

"I don't like him" Siagi whispered to Simba. "Let's go play in the gorge! I told Tojo we'd meet him there!" Simba nodded and patted Scar's back goodbye. "We'll be back later!"

"How pleasent.." Scar snorted and then got up. As soon as the cubs were gone, he grinned widely. "The gorge, eh? I'll have to go set up a few plans.." He too took off, but in an entirely different direction. The dark lion was heading towards the Elephant Graveyard.

"Wait up, Guys!" Siagi called as she was trying to keep up with Nala, Chumvi, Kula and Simba. "I'm not as big as you guys are! It takes me time to get there!"

"That's your problem, Bro! Come on now!" They said, soon ending up in the gorge. "That truly is a majestical place.." Nala said as she looked around. "Not a living soul around.."

"If you don't count that lizard-thingie here.." Kula said as she pushed it off it's rock. "Hehe.."

"Kula!" Nala called out as she helped the lizard back on. "Stop being so mean!"

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry!"

The cubs didn't find much more to do, than look around and be in awe of how gorgeous the gorge really was and how majestic it all seemed.. Almost like Pride-Rock.

Scar, meanwhile, found much more to do. He entered the lands of the Hyenas, bringin along a zebra-haunch to the hyenas. "I don't think you reall deserve this.. I practically giftwrapped those cubs for you!" He said, as he dropped the meat to the hyenas. "And you couldn't even dispose of them."

"Well ya know, it wasn't exactly as they was alone, Scar!" Shenzi noted, as she was gulping down the meat.

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do? Kill Mufasa?" Banzai added, getting his fair share of the meat. Ed didn't even care to look at the lion and kept tearing at it.

"Precisely." Scar added as he climbed down. "Now.. Are you the right guys to use for the job?"

Shenzi blinked in confusion, then widened her eyes. "You mean the job of killing off the king of the pridelands! Are you nuts! He's Mufasa! Everyone respects him! He's.."

Scar smacked the hyena and snarled. "You'll do as I say, or bad things are going to happen." He snarled as he growled at the female hyena. "Now get up and join the other pea-brains!"

Shenzi rose from the ground, rubbing her hurt cheek and sitting beside Ed, who was sitting beside Banzai. Both looked at her with concern written all over their faces. Scar growled. "Now pay attention!" He got their gazes settled on him and he grinned. "You won't have to do much. All I'm asking for you to do is scare off the herd of wildebeests, who are currently residing above the gorge. But only when you see my signal. Got it?"

All three nodded. Shenzi had a question. "When's that gonna happen?" Scar smiled and pinched her cheek, "In a few weeks my dear." She pulled away and had a look of utter hate upon her face as she glared at the lion. _'Never trust a lion!' _Her mother had once said. And she intended on sticking to that.

"Say, Scar?" Banzai asked, paws trembling slightly. When he recieved the lion's attention, he continued with a cough. "Say.. What are we going to get out of this deal? When you become king?"

Scar knew one of them would ask that question. "You're my lackeys, You'll get free grub and are allowed to stay IN the pridelands."

Banzai and Ed's faces lit up with excitement, Shenzi was aware that the lion was lying. He would make a lousy king.


	4. CH3: The Tragedy

Chapter 3: The Tragedy

Simba sat down and yawned. He was looking at Chumvi and Siagi. Those two were wrestling! Beh. He could've beated them both with ease. HE was going to be the lion king one day. He was going to be undefeatable. And he was going to be the first lion king to rule alone. Girls were ok, but not when you had to marry one. Once he grew up he would lose the dumb rule of bethrothing. Bah.

His thinking was cut short by Siagi's high-pitched shriek. "Hey guys! Isn't that uncle Scar?" Everyone turned to see the nearening figure.

"Indeed it is" Simba agreed. "I wonder what he's doing in the corge? He never comes here!"

"He never leaves his part of the rock.." Nala added with a grin, while glancing at Simba. Simba snorted and turned his gaze back to Scar.

The older lion grunted in disgust. What were the other little brats doing here? He needed to get rid of them. His eyes wandered over to the cub coloured like his mother, Siagi. Siagi was young. He would grow up to be a bright lion. Somehow, to Scar it seemed, that the firstborn would get all the muscle. Or maybe that was just his imagination. Simba was older and bigger. And unlike Scar and Mufasa's parents, Mufasa himself tried to spend time equally with his boys. Scar shook his head. Mufasa kept telling Scar that he would be there for his brother whenever needed and that he loved him, but it was all lies! Scar knew it. Noone ever loved him. Noone.

"Simba, Siagi, my dear nephews! How nice to see you here..And the rest of you. Now, I'm here to have a private eye-to-eye...to-eye conversation. I promise, you can all return later. Please, go now!" He cooed to the cubs as he patted Kula on the head and gave Nala a wink, while the rest were left unattended by him.

Nala shivered in disgust. She didn't like that lanky old lion. Not at all. And he constantly kept winking at her. Gah! "Come on guys" she called as they all trotted off, towards the water-hole. The earlier events had scared her, but she decided she would not go ON the water again.

Since everyone was gone now, Scar grinned and lead Simba and Siagi to the rock the gang had been messing around with earlier. Scar shooed the cubs onto the rock, having already told him this surprise also includes the cubs' dad, the king, Mufasa. A little time passed and the cubs listened to uncle Scar. And then he turned to leave. "I'll go fetch your father now, boys."

"Wait, Uncle Scar!" Simba called out. Once he knew he had his attention, he asked Scar if they would like the surprise. To which Scar replied "Simba.. It's to die for." And left the cubs all alone down there.

The cubs waited and never knew what to excpect for, while Scar signaled the hyenas to get the herd on move. Once he saw that order had been filled, he dashed off to find Mufasa.

At the same time, Simba and Siagi were wrestling. As Simba smacked his smaller brother down on the surface below him, grinning cheerfully, Siagi noticed something on the ground. "Simba! Simba! Look at that rock!" Simba turned his gaze to the little rock on the ground and to his surprise it seemed to be trembling, shaking.

"Whatthe.." He got to say, while his eyes searched the surface of the upper levels of the corge. Simba's heart skipped a beat as he saw a huge amount of wildebeests coming down the wall of the corge. His pupils narrowed down to small slits and he instantly turned around, pushing Siagi with his nose and taking off, Siagi following close behind. The two cubs ran as fast as they could, only to escape the raging sea of deadly hooves.

"Please get me out of this. Please let me escape. Please.." Siagi begged as he panted and had fallen behind Simba. The wildebeests caught up with him fast and he was hidden under the huge animals. "Dear god! SIMBA!" He shouted out and soon recieved a kick in his side, which was strong enough to fly the cub to the side of the corge, against the wall and soon everything went black.

As Siagi was lying unconscious, Scar had made his way over to Mufasa. "Mufasa! The herd is on move! Simba's in the corge! Si.."

"Simba!" Mufasa asked and soon darted off. The second part of the message had been left untold. Scar didn't mind, Simba was enough. Scar followed his big brother.

Simba had not heard the cry of Siagi. He saw a tiny tree in the middle of the corge, seeing that as his only option of escape he made a leap and landed on the tree, climbing higher, barely keeping his grip and praying for his dear life.

When Mufasa and Scar got to the edge of the corge, Mufasa searched the sea of wildebeests with his eyes, finding Simba he leapt down to what seemed like certain death. Scar was left up there with Zazu, who was panicking. "What shall we do? Oh dear lord! Who shall we call? Help! Oh yes! Help" Scar smacked the bird into a wall and grinned. Then he turned his gaze back to the wilderbeest and ongoing drama.

Simba could hear his heart beating, even through the galloping of the hundreds of wildebeests. He had never seen Mufasa and Scar watch over him and he was certain he would die. So young! Then a wildebeest ran into the tree, broking it into half, making the golden lion cub fly into the air. Simba yelled out in misery, paws searching for the safe ground and then something got him. Mufasa had leapt up and caught his son from hitting the ground.

Once Simba realized who he was held by, he sighed thankfully. Dad would save him. Then he remembered something! Siagi!

"Dad! Si.." And another unhappy event kept the message hidden: Mufasa collided with a wildebeest and let out a loud roar, releasing Simba from his jaws. The cub landed on the ground, once he had rolled over a few times. "No! No!" He called out as he saw the beasts coming towards him. And then Mufasa got him again. This time Mufasa was smarter and found an edge, onto which he placed his son.

"Dad, Siagi's.." Simba was cut off again. The sea of wildebeests had gotten his dad and were dragging him along. "Dad!" Simba called out and eyed at the huge animals. His eyes searching for the golden fur and the maroon mane of his father. Seconds later Simba saw Mufasa leap at a cliff. Good! He was alive! Simba left his edge and climbed over to the farer area of the corge, ready to find an edge closer to his dad and end up up there with him.

Meanwhile Mufasa kept climbing. He gritted his teeth while his claws dug into the hard cliff. As he reached the near top, he was relieved to see Scar up there.

"Brother, Help me!" The king begged as he glanced at his younger sibling. Scar grinned wickedly and dug his own claws into Mufasa's paws, making the king roar out loud.

"Long live the king.." He said to Mufasa and then pushed the mighty lion king off the cliff. With an even louder roar the king fell to his doom, hitting the ground hardly, while his son Simba saw him fly. "Noooo!" Simba called out and soon made his way down onto the ground. He searched around and then saw a single gnu run over the barren land. Then Simba saw him. Mufasa was laying on the ground. Simba quickly made his way over to the dead body of the king.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up.." Simba bit onto Mufasa's ear, nudged his muzzle. Nothing. Nothing helped. He ran farer and he called out loud, for anyone to hear, that he needed help. Noone. Noone heard. Then the young lion returned to his father's deceased form and buried himself under Mufasa's strong, once protective, paw. Tears ran down Simba's cheeks while he quietly sobbed.

Farer from the miserable couple, Siagi had awoken, he heard Simba's cry. And he got up, soon seeing black. Oh god. This was not so easy afterall. He lied down again and rubbed his forehead. His head hurt like... Very badly. The worst headache ever. He shook it finally and got up, starting to slowly, but surely, limp towards the call. Not only did his head hurt, but his side did too. Little did that cub know, that he suffered from a broken rib.

Scar made his way over to Simba. "Simba..? What happened?" Once hearing this question, Simba turned his head and backed up from Mufasa, facing Scar. "There were wildebeests and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen." Scar cut him off and pulled him closer, against his paw, comfroting the little prince. "Noone ever means for these things to happen! But the King is dead.." Simba widened his eyes at that word. "And if it wasn't for you.." Scar continued "He would still be alive." Simba never stopped crying and his cheeks were wet. "And what will mother do once she hears about it?"

"What am I gonna do?" Simba asked, while sniffing in and still sobbing.

Scar held back his grin. "Run! Run far away and never return!" Simba, being a naive lion cub he was, listened to Scar and ran, towards the end of the corge. Scar finally grinned and ordered the hyenas, who had appeared behind him, to kill the cub.

Siagi had laid down again, meanwhile. The pain in his side had gotten unbearable and he had decided to finish his journey later. His eyes were closed and he then heard someone coming. Not knowing who it was, Siagi didn't dare move. His side hurt and he was staying on one place, hidden behind the same rock that he and Sima had wrestled upon only about 10 minutes earlier.

Simba, running, tears blinding his eyes never saw Siagi. He was so in his own thoughts, that he noticed nothing. Until he heard panting behind him, sharply turning his head, quirking a brow he eyed at the hyenas. Oh no! With his last bit of strength he got up from the corge, escaping he hyenas' deadly claws. Up there the road took him downhill and he rolled over the edge, ending up in a field of thorned plants. That didn't stop him and he disappeared towards the desert.

The hyenas had decided not to follow and yelled threats towards him, to scare the cub away for forever.

While the hyenas were threatening Simba, Scar had followed in their footprints, to find Siagi's body and dispose of it. His surprise was rather huge when he found the young lion cub curled up, sobbing and shivering. A quick glance let the older lion know that there was something wrong with Siagi's side, as it was much pointier than usually. He sighed and cursed himself in his head finally deciding that he would take care of Siagi once the chance arrives. He would not kill him though, no. Scar couldn't bear to do the killing himself, hence why he had ordered the hyenas to get Simba. Had Mufasa survived the fall, Scar would have gotten the Hyenas again. The most he was capable of doing was giving someone a push off the edge.

Finally snapping out of his thoughts the poked Siagi's back. The cub flinched and quickly got up, while still sobbing and keeping himself crouched low. His side was painful. Scar gave a symphatetic look as he placed his maw onto Siagi's shoulder and wrapped his paw around the crying youngster.

"I'm so sorry, Siagi! I never knew the wildebeests would come at this angle. I'm so sorry.." He murmured as Siagi tried to get away.

"Uncle Scar! My side hurts bad!" He finally cried out as he broke down into tears again. Scar widened his eyes. Oh dear. No... He finally gave in and lied down.

"Climb onto my back, Siagi." Siagi did as ordered, while whimpering. Once he was there Scar slowly started walking back towards Pride rock. Then Siagi rememberd his brother.

"Uncle Scar! Simba! Where's Simba? We can't leave without him!" Scar had a very tired expression upon his face, once he finally started. "Siagi... I don't know how to tell you this but... Um.." Siagi flinched yet again and his back carried several shivers. "No.. Uncle Scar. No. Don't tell me Simba is.." Scar let out a sigh and nodded. "I'm sorry Siagi, but he's dead."


	5. Ch4: End of the Old

Chapter 4: End of the Old..

As Scar and Siagi made it back to Pride rock, the first thing Scar did, was taking the young lion to Rafiki. As he let Siagi down before the old tree, a roar was emitted. Rafiki heard it and hurried out. The old mandrill soon found out what Siagi's problem was and let Scar know what needed to be done to heal the cub. It would take a few weeks 'til the cub would be able to walk without pain and two more for complete healthiness.

"Fine, Rafiki, fine!" Scar snorted as he grabbed the cub by his nape and nearly made the first step, before something stopped him. Siagi. "It hurts, Uncle Scar! Let me down!" The dark-furred lion bared his fangs as he let the cub down and let him climb onto his back, before _finally_ starting the road back.

"Siagi, we have to make an announcement, you know.. I mean, today has been a tragic day and others have no idea. We can't let them down and not tell them, right?" Scar mushily talked. He would need to cover all traces of this being his fault and Siagi would need to know that Scar was much more heartbroken than Siagi.. He wasn't the best actor at times though, yet the cub was young and would tell no difference.

The youngster whimpered at the mention of his father and bigger brother. What would the guys say? Kula would be devastated! Everyone, but Simba, knew that she had a crush on him. She would sometimes prance around and talk about being the future queen. The other days she would tell others about Simba's "heroic deeds" while her eyes would shine with excitement. Siagi wiped another tear from his cheek as he thought about it all. Poor Kula.

The road back to Pride Rock went fast, even though Scar wasn't running nor trotting. Once he had set Siagi down by the cave entrance, he disappeared back to the road where they came from. Siagi figured that he would ask Rafiki more about his injuries and limped his painful way back to cave.

"Moo-oom!" Siagi called out in a cub-mew. "Mooom!" The tan-furred cub sat down and waited.

Sarabi was near and she came soon. Upon seeing her son laying there, waiting and panting she naturally sensed something bad. "Siagi? Dear? What's wrong?" Sarabi layed down beside the cub and licked her face. Upon seeing tears streaming down his face, she flattened her ears against her skull and nuzzled Siagi.

"Don't, Mom! It hurts.. My side's broke.." Siagi whimpered as he looked up into her loving eyes.

"Broke! What do you.. Ribs? Siagi! What happened?" Sarabi flooded the cub with questions and covered him with licks. Siagi shivered and buried his face into his paws. He was about to speak, when...

"Sarabi!" The lioness turned around and saw Scar standing in the caveway. "I have something to tell to the pride.. Would you mind gathering them up before the Pride Rock? If they're hunting, cut it short." So he said and then he left. Sarabi had her ears still lowered and so she sent a questioning glance towards Siagi. "...Siagi?" "He'll tell you, mom.." Siagi answered and soon they were both headed out to find others, Siagi upon Sarabi's back.

Once all the lionesses of the pride had gathered before the Pride Rock, huge wave of confusion hit.

"So what exactly is going on?" Joli, a rust coloured lioness asked, while she was answered to by Nuru, another lioness, that Scar was probably trying to show the 'better side' of him and would most likely make a fool of himself again. Joli replied with a chuckle and some others smirked aswell. The only lion not laughing was Sarabi. She held Siagi close to herself and impatiently waited. She was soon approached by Sarafina, who nudged Nala to sit beside Siagi.

"Sarabi? Are you ok?" Worry filled her greenish eyes once she looked towards Sarabi.

"No. No, I'm not. Siagi came home with a broken rib and Scar asked me to drop all I was doing and rally you guys up. He never gave and explanation and Siagi keeps whimpering, flinching and spilling tears. It can't be ok! Something must be wrong! ... Oh dear!" Sarabi widened her eyes as she looked at Siagi. "Siagi! Siagi! Where's your brother? Your father?"

The youngster kept quiet as he shivered yet again. This was too much for him to take with one day. "I.. I.."

Sarabi felt a sudden pain go through her chest. This couldn't be happening. Something must've happened to them. "Sarafina... What if..? What if.." Sarafina shook her head. "It can't be! Wouldn't he tell you first?" As an answer Sarabi nodded. He would... Yet how was she to know he wouldn't! Scar was unpredictable.. And finally he appeared before the lionesses.

"My dear ladies.." He started, eyeing them all up before continuing his story. "Today I was down in the corge with Siagi and Simba. I had planned them a father-sons day, for Mufasa rarely spent time with them and they were constantly bugging my sleep." He smiled warmly. "Little rascals.. Anywho." He soon continued. "As I went to find Mufasa, I learned that the herd of gnu had been scared off by something and they were on the move..." Scar kept a long pause there.

Sarabi's pupils narrowed down to little slits as her mouth grew dry and her heart beat much faster than usually, panick filled her mind and her paws trembled. Siagi could feel it all, as he pressed himself against her. Nala looked at them both and soon noticed her mother's reaction, not nearly as bad as Sarabi's, but she could obviously sense something.

"I am truly sorry." Scar continued. "Mufasa dived in, trying to save his son from certain doom and yet.." Another pause was left in by Scar. "And yet he not only lost Simba's life to the paws of Death itself, but his own life aswell.."

Nala's eyes grew wide and she got up instantly, running towards the cubs behind her mother. She needed to find and comfort Kula now. She knew just aswell as Siagi how Kula would take it. Before she even made it there, she heard a loud "No!" and sobbing. "Kula.." She whispered as she nuzzled her friend, while tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm so, so sorry.." Tojo and Chumvi had joined them, soon enough even Siagi was sitting between them all. All covered with wet tears and all sobbing.

Scar was not stopped by that. Infact, he didn't even notice. He went on. "As Mufasa is now dead aswell as Simba, I am now titled King, until Siagi grows up to take over himself. So far, I shall rule the pridelands as fairly and as wisely as Mufasa did, for I am his brother and we spent quite some time together as cubs, I learning almost as much as he."

Not many knew that this was a certain lie. Sarabi, being one who knew, bared her fangs and questioned the Black-maned lion before her, as she approached him. "Not many kings have ruled without queens, infact I know none who did. You, Scar, have been alone for nearly all your life. How are you going to rule these pridelands without a female's loving touch added to your.. 'wiseness' ?"

Scar eyed at Sarabi, with a stupid expression across his face, yet he had an answer ready. "Sarabi, dear Sarabi. I have thought about it. Trust me.." He grinned as he got down from his rock and joined the lionesses, soon standing beside the youngest adult out of the bunch, the same rust-coloured lioness who had questioned the meeting earlier, Joli. "I have decided to take Joli as my mate."

All lionesses, including Joli, were shocked to the bone. She was the youngest and prettiest... And that was about it. She had no 'life-school' nor experience. She wouldn't know what to do incase of troubles or emergency and she was definetaly too young to handle the pressure when such situation would arise. A lioness in the backrow bared her fangs and dug her claws into the earth. She had a darker stripe running down her back, making her unique.

"Me! Why in the world!" Joli asked as she backed away.

"Why do you think, Honey?" Scar added a question as he gazed into her green eyes. She stopped and eyed at him weirdly. "Why?"

"You will be my queen. You are all aware of the law which declares that the king has the most power in the kingdom.. This is my power. She shall be my queen!"

Everyone was aware that this was not what the law was made, for no king in history had ever forced a female to become their mate, but everyone also agreed, that Scar had them in his grip and there was nothing that they could do about it until Siagi grew up.


	6. CH5: Beginning of the New

Chapter 5: ..Beginning of the New

Very soon everyone realized Scar's ruling methods. He had allowed tons of hyenas to join up with the lions on the pridelands, unbalancing the natural order completely. Within a few months it was visible that life wouldn't be half as good as under Mufasa's paw. Herds of animals moved away because of constant terror caused by the hyenas, water dried from the drought and the hyenas proceeded to not save it at all and drink all they wished. Trees grew dry along with the grass and life became almost unbearable.

Nala, Siagi, Chumvi, Tojo and Kula had all grown a bit thinner than before, constantly feeling hunger. Whatever the lionesses managed to catch Scar ate along with the hyenas. So now most preys were kept a secret, since the lionesses fed their own cubs and theirselves. Thanks to the hyenas, even some secret-hunts became known to Scar and it was rare that he let the hunters keep them. Whenever he had given the allowance, it was thanks to Joli begging for the lives of lionesses and cubs, telling him that the pride would soon die and he would have noone left to rule over would he take all their prey. These were times that the lionesses felt glad Scar had picked Joli, for she was young, but also smart. She knew how to use her charm and beauty to talk Scar into sharing the prey and that seemed to be the biggest matter at these times.

There was one lioness that did not like Joli hogging the spot of Pride Queen. She was the same lioness that had snarled out loud once Scar picked her. The lioness with the stripe had been a good friend of Scar's once they'd been cubs. Scar, Taka back then, had been teased by other cubs for he had a whole different point of view into life. Besides, he was skinnier and lankier even back then. Noone paid true attention to him once Mufasa was chosen the future king. That same lioness had been his only friend back then. She wasn't very pretty, infact she too was less chubby. She had pointy edges all over her body and face and unlike anyone else, she had a dark stripe running down her head, neck and back. She and Scar had always hanged out, until Joli was born. Once Joli grew to be big enough to play with others, she had joined up with them. Noone knew why, for Joli looked like a normal pridelander and was much friendly than those two. She shared nothing in common with them.

Ever since Joli had appeared onto the picture, Zira, the lioness with the stripe, had felt growing envy and hate towards her. Scar obviosuly liked Joli more, she was younger, prettier and smarter than Zira. Once Joli grew even bigger though, she abandoned the duo and became friends with Sarabi, Sarafina and the rest of the gang. Scar never blamed her for it, for he felt that they were more worth of her friendship. It did break him down though and Zira was once again there to comfort him. She had done everything in her cubhood to help Scar back on his paws and feel the meaning of friendship. She was more or less obsessed with him. But that was the last straw to her now, that Scar chose that abandoner as his queen. She decided to get rid of the pesky female.

It was a dark night once Zira decided to bring her plan to life. She woke in the cave where they all slept, slowly edging up to Joli beside Scar's side, she poked her head and glared at her face. Once Joli dozed from her sleep Zira motioned with her head for the pridelander to follow. Filled with curiosity Joli got up and silently followed Zira out of the cave. By the entrance of the cave Zira sat down and so did Joli. They quietly began their conversation, not to wake anyone. Little did they know that a curious cub, Nala, had followed them and was now silently eyeing at them from the entrance, hidden in the shadows.

"Joli.. I've never quite caught you in the right time to speak to you, but I hope it doesn't bother you that I chose the night for doing so.." Zira started slowly, smiling and glancing at Joli.

"Well, it sure is weird, but sure! Go ahead, I mean, I am up already!" Joli giggled and nodded, watching Zira, interest filling her head.

"Well.. One day I thought back into the time when we were still friends, remember? We used to run and play and laugh together.. You, Scar and I. Spending the time together from sunrise 'til sunset. It just.. Got me thinking.. Why did we drift apart?"

Joli was caught by surprise. She remembered well why. She had left them. "Well I... I think I was a stupid teenager back then, abandoning you guys. But I didn't think I hurt you, did I? I mean, I was a young brat compared to you two!"

Zira kept the truth hidden and shook her head. "No. Not at all." She then yawned. "I need to go get a drink. I believe water-hole still has some water left there?"

Joli grinned and nodded. "I'll join you. Now that you mention it, I'm thirsty too!" Together those two got down from the pride rock and headed towards the water-hole. Nala silently followed them, holding back her giggles. She was playing a super-agent now and others would be very jealious to hear about her nightly adventures. Then she felt something grabbing her tail and she didn't even turn around, knowing full well who that was.

"Siagi, please go home!" Instead she was answered a "No" by a whole different voice. Chumvi! "What are you doing here?" She asked him. Chumvi grinned and let go of her tail. "Following you and them around. Mind if I join in?" Nala shrugged and told Chumvi to keep quiet, as she then continued her path down the rocks, following Zira's and Joli's pawprints.

Once the pair of adults reached the waterhole and filled their thirst, Joli glanced around. "It's awful what's happened to these lands. God help us until Siagi's old enough to take over! Scar can't rule at all!"

That was what Zira had been waiting for, she knew Joli would start whining about Scar. She did NOT deserve a place beside him. The older lioness lunged at Joli, getting her by surprise and forcing her to the ground, fangs bared and eyes full of pure evil and hate. "You do NOT deserve a place beside Scar! You are not worth him!" She snarled and attempted to wrap her jaws around Joli's tender throat. While Joli's paws were still free, she slashed at Zira's face and as soon as Zira was blinded for a moment, Joli got up and ran. This lion was crazy and she needed to get out of here. Zira didn't wait around, but instead pounced Joli on the back and once again made her fall to the ground. Zira growled and dug his claws into Joli's back, grabbing her neck and attempting to push her fangs down deeper, to end Joli's life. Joli wasn't too weak and managed to get up and throw herself on her back, burying Zira under her and then turning around, glancing at Zira with fear and yet hate. Once Zira started struggling Joli aimed for Zira's maw, but the striped lioness kicked and struggled enough to make Joli lose her aim and end up with her jaws closed around Zira's right ear. Zira roared out in pain and pulled herself away from Joli, ripping her own ear and then lunging towards her opponent again..

Nala and Chumvi grew pale from their faces as they saw the struggle of life and death and before Chumvi could even say anything he noticed, that Nala had already ran back to the cave, Chumvi followed her, only to be met up with her halfway there. Nala had brought the rest of the pride along, leading them to the struggling lionesses. As soon as everyone got there, several gasps filled the air. Everyone saw that Zira had a grip on Joli's throat, while she was covered in scratches and wounds, her ear being torn and missing a piece.

Scar stepped forward and ordered the pair to stop. The moment Zira heard Scar, she let go and noticed the crowd around them. Once Joli gained passage to air again she started coughing and slowly got up beside Zira, glancing at everyone around them. She too carried numerous wounds and her neck was bleeding. Sarabi joined Scar's side and asked for an explanation. Scar snarled at her and told her to shut up and move backwards again, but the lioness kept her place.

"I wished to speak to Joli, to talk about days gone by and the night seemed to be the most peaceful and simplest way to do that. We got down here to the water-hole to get a drink but then she started badmouthing you, Scar! I did what every loyal lioness would do.. I attacked her.. I'm sorry if I did wrong.." Zira lowered her head towards the ground, blood dripping from her ear to the dry grass.

"What! Joli! Is this true!" Scar had bared his sharp fangs now and was glaring at the female, enraged to have heard such a thing about his own mate!

Joli eyed at Scar, still panting from the fight. It took her a few minutes before she answered and pulled her head from being lowered to stand high. "Yes, Scar. It's true. I mentioned how you've let the land go to waste! There's not water, no prey.. The hyenas have eaten everything. The grass is dry and the trees have lost all their leaves from the excessive warmth caused by the drought. We could pull through if it wasn't for the hyenas!"

Scar snarled and stood right before her. "You are here-by stripped from the title of Pride Queen. Zira shall take your place and you will now be known as the lowest lion of the pride. You shall eat last and take part of every hunt. Whenever needed you will be there and no whining, or you will be exiled from these lands!"

Everyone eyed at Scar, most had their brows quirked and even the cubs were aware of Zira's obsession with Scar. This was no good...


End file.
